pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Royale
, 100 |level_required: = Level 2|match_time: = Unlimited until 1 player remains}} Battle Royale is a multiplayer mode introduced in the 15.0.0 update. It is currently released under beta. How To Play 30 players exit a jet/spaceship and descend down onto the map using rocket propelled gliders. They must collect weapons from chests and survive to be the last player standing. As the match goes on, the safe zone decreases in radius at several intervals, and any players unable to reach the zone will constantly lose health until they die. Players must get to the safe zones before this happen. As the zone shrinks, players are more close to other enemies and will eventually lead to the last remaining players fighting inside the small safe zone. Weapons Every players starts with a Battle Shovel as a melee weapon to break chests and attack other players. Chests are divided into three tiers; brown chests, blue chests, and yellow chests. Brown chests usually contains default and basic weapons such as the Combat Rifle. Blue chest contains more rare weapons such as the Flaming Volcano. And yellow chests contains the rarest weapons such as the Multitaskers. Brown Chest * Machine Gun * Simple Shotgun * Sniper Rifle * Law Enforcer * Pixel Gun * Pet Dragon * Dual Shotguns * Signal Pistol * Old Comrade * Vandals * Hitman Pistol * Apocalypse * Rocket Jumper * Flamethrower * High Voltage * Shadow Spell * "Predator" * Poison Hunter Blue Chest # Flaming Volcano # Wyvern # Toy Bomber # Big Fatality Gun # Solar Power Cannon # Minigun Shotgun # Shotgun Pistol # Semi Auto Sniper Rifle # Acid Cannon # Electro Blast Rifle # Sub-zero # Anime Scythe Gold Chest * Royal Fighter * Royal Revolver * Royal Ashbringer * Multitaskers * Royal Sniper Rifle * Champion Mercenary Map The map is divided into several areas similar to levels found in Pixelated World and multiplayer maps. Scary City Scary City is a large city located in the north west part of the map. Chests are likely to spawn on the top of the buildings Hospital The Hospital is a medium sized hospital located at the most northern part of the map. Lucky Lake A medium sized lake at the bottom right corner of the map Quiet Village A small town located at the most southern part and also the middle of the map Lovely Farm A farm located at the western part of the map Mansion A large house located on the top left corner of the map. Church A small building located north and slightly left on the map Swamp Dump A swamp located directly in the middle of the map it also has higher chances of blue and gold chests spawning than brown chests Lighthouse A lighthouse located at the most southern part of the map Crash Site A crash site located at the bottom left corner of the map Trivia *This game mode is inspired by the known battle royale games: Fortnite and PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds. * The in-game news section and PG3D's official Facebook and Instagram page revealed this mode, along with a hint at a new Chapter 4 for the Singleplayer Campaign Mode. * The map features all levels in Pixelated World of the Campaign, including additional maps such as Mafia Cottage, and Swamp. * It's possible to get weapons that belong in Brown or Blue Chests out of Gold Chests * There's a glitch that if you have two of the same weapon types, where you switch between the two, you can get the weapons back to full ammo. * In the 15.0.1, the Champion Mercenary, Poison Hunter, and the "Predator" were introduced in the gamemode. * According to the developers. The Battle Royale map is the biggest map in the game * It also has the biggest player limit in the game. With 30 players Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer Modes